THE COLDEST OF HEARTS CAN BE WARMED
by SUPERLAME
Summary: ITS mid November and the air is getting cooler .Their eyes icy-blue eyes met as elsa queen walked passed the threshold into their first hour English class .{HIGHSCHOOL AU ONE SHOT .JELSA **WARNING MILD LANGUAGE** }


ITS mid november and the air is getting cooler .Their eyes icy-blue eyes met as elsa queen walked passed the threshold into their first hour english class . Elsa sat down near the front desk leaving Jackson to sit alone behind his best friends hiccup and Peter .Would this never end ,the pain ,that has left elsa crushed from the death of her father and mother left to fend for herself and young sister Anna .Jack could see the pain in her beautiful yet sad blue orbs ,fighting for the love he feels for elsa but to afraid to tell her what he wants . Elsa was tired of torturing the poor boy and wants to let the love she feels for Jackson thrive like it once had when they were young . {HIGHSCHOOL AU ONE SHOT .JELSA **WARNING MILD LANGUAGE** }

Els it's been weeks , i feel bad for him Anna s sad little face rebirthed my sympathy and pain .Of course i felt bad i ve been giving him the most silentest of treatment for something that wasn't of his doing .But i know that if i talk to him about what happened i would just burst into millions of tears. i shut my locker door and looked over to where jackson was ,staring blankly at his two friends conversating wanting to interact but still hurt from all the distancing . Anna stood next to me and stared in the same direction but looking past the three ,over to a tall blonde goofball wiping the sweat of his face from gym .

anna why don t you go talk to him i sighed i know you ve got a thing for kristoff , could be a chance he likes you back

i don t know els , he s a senior and im a junior , it wouldn t work out anyway ,looks like he has a thing for rapunzel Her eyes lightened from my approval but she still didn t want to admit her true feelings ,although i know they are perfect to be together .

Look at me trying to play matchmaker ,i cant even express any feeling for the guy i ve been in-love with for the past five years.i looked down at my feet then at anna then back to the three boys laughing their asses off from a joke peter had blurted out in the middle of the conversation . i smiled to myself and walked off with anna to our class before we were late . anna walked off and into her biotech class staring at the ground trying not to make eye contact with kristoff in the front row .she wiggled her way to her seat class was about to start , so i rushed my way to gym before coach Malif made me run laps around the track .

They day went by fast , unusually , being the fact that i still had seventh hour AP Physics left to go . i walked in and Professor Merlin had just announced we would be getting new lab partners . in my head i prayed that i wouldn t end up next to jack (yes we have first and seventh hour together what a coincidence in jack s convenience if end up next to him ).Sadly my small prayer wasn't answered and the prof. sat us next to each-other , at first i thought this was jackson's doing because if the first time in forever he showed up to class early . damn it i whispered under my breath and sat at the bench i sort of scooted as far as possible in order to not have any contact with jack in any way . Class started and throughout the whole class i only stared at my notes and the chalk board . thirty minutes into class i could feel a small neatly folded paper poking at the right of my forearm .it was a note from jack . staring at it for a few seconds i felt the urge to pass it back but that would have been unfair to jack .so i picked it up ,let a small sympathetic smile creep past my face and put the note in my folder , then continued back to my notes . i felt jack's stare hit the side of my face through the rest of the class i could tell he was sad or pissed that i didn't give a shit about the note but i didn't care i'm not ready , i'm still not ready .

okay class i'll see you all tomorrow and you have better have the homework done if not i will make you clean up the juniors leftover frog dissections i hated the sound of prof. Merlin's voice with his beard covering mouth altering every word he bell rung final i could go home .

God i hate mondays a manly voice crept behind me as i looked for anna near the lockers . its was jack's , i kept walking as if he was nothing but his persistence and him wanting to talk to me was too tempting for me to turn around and tell him to leave me the fuck alone , but i knew it was too cruel so i nodded to everything he said until i reached my locker ,and there was anna putting her belongings away into her book bag. she looked up and saw walking toward her , she smiled is she saw me walking with jackson to my locker .

hey you how was your day i could tell she was excited and confused about jackson and i walking together HEY, jack didn't see you there .

of course you did anna ,stop trying to be clueless .

i rolled my eyes at anna indicating that i still wasnt talking , she nodded in understanding but i could tell she had something mischievous brewing in her head .

So ,jackson want to have dinner with us ,jack's eyes lightened up then kindly stared at me i stared at her so hard , but she didn't care .

anna i don't think Kayla would be okay with that , hoping one of the two would understand . But Kayla is our maid / care taker / and now legal guardian ,ever since anna and i were young .anna stared at me with puppy eyes and i rolled my eyes , i gave in too soon . As we walk to my car anna rushed to the front seat calling out shotgun ,as she did every day no matter if someone was coming with us or not . Jackson Pulled open the door to the back seat and sat behind anna's . i could hear anna and jack conversating away ,wanting to focus in on the convo but i really didn't care .soon we arrive to my house i pull into the driveway and anna rushes out to give Kayla a big hello and walked jack into the living room and sat him down and continued their conversation from the car ride . I walk into hallway and look into the living room where anna and jackson are , jack looks up at me and gives me one of his adorable smirk , i quickly turn away and walk up the stairs into my room and slam the door just loud enough for them to here .

An hour later anna walks into my room, Hey els , jack really wants to talk to you , please i continued staring at my wall trying to concentrate to my music , ignoring anna . Few minutes later jackson walks in shyly and sits on the bean bag near my desk and concentrates on the music .

wow, i can see you still are obsessed with this band , am pretty fond of this too, you know i continued ignoring him .still listening to the music but more intrigued in what jack had to say with his dead sexy voice .From the corner of my eye i saw him mouth the words to Tessalate my favorite song which he already knew .Being annoyed i sat up from my bed and turned to jackson not making any eye contact .

so what do you need to talk about his eyes looked so happy and he smiled so widely just from hearing my voice after so long .

i want to talk about us .

He smiled , and I blushed red . 


End file.
